


You Can Look But Can't Touch

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil receives a text from Steve to come home, sit down, and not touch anything. When Phil does, he’s greeted with a show Steve puts on as if Phil isn’t there at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Look But Can't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the AU from my fic First Out and takes place before then technically. Not necessary to read it. Phil’s a paralegal and Steve is his secret baseball star husband, and that’s it, you’re good to go, that’s the universe.
> 
> Thanks to sapphirescribe for suggesting Coulson/Steve!

Phil receives a text.

_Have the afternoon off. Come home. Bedroom. Sit in the chair. No touching. No speaking._

Phil stops eating lunch, neatly packs it away and puts it with his things, and informs Nick he’ll be taking the rest of the day off for personal reasons. He’s finished writing up the Stark proposal, which is all he needed to do today anyway.

Nick says, good, he’s needed to take a break for awhile, and Phil just nods and smiles politely at him.

The subway ride flies by, and his usual pulp sci-fi novels remain ignored. When he gets home, he drops his briefcase by the couch and heads to the bedroom. He doesn’t even bother taking off his tie.

That wasn’t, after all, in the instructions.

He sits in the bedroom armchair with his hands on his knees, just waiting.

A moment later, Steve comes in. He’s big, strong, and has an arm that can outthrow any in the league. Steve Rogers, star pitcher, sex on legs, and the man Phil is head over heels in love with.

Phil turns the ring around his finger. No one at his work knows; only a handful of Steve’s circle knows (his bodyguards, his manager, his coach, a few teammates). Phil’s okay with that.

Steve, wearing just a robe, doesn’t acknowledge Phil. He sits on the bed and sighs. He rolls his neck and then stretches, arms raised above his head. He falls back like that and just breathes, slowly.

Phil can see Steve’s chest where the robe has fallen open, smooth skin, and one dark nipple. Phil licks his lips and quickly swallows.

After a minute or two, Steve shifts. He lets out a little grunt and reaches his hand down between his legs. He grunts again as he begins touching himself beneath his robe.

Phil’s mouth feels suddenly very dry.

The robe is in the way for so long, it feels excruciating. But Steve’s reactions are still breathtaking, the way his mouth falls open with little pants, his eyes falling shut, his head moving back and exposing the gorgeous expanse of his neck, his adam’s apple bobbing when he swallows.

Phil shifts minutely in his seat.

At last, Steve sits up and gets rid of the robe. When he stretches, Phil can see every line of his body, every curve and every plane. He knows that body well, but it still leaves him feeling breathless.

Steve’s cock rests against his stomach until he palms it again. Each stroke pushes the gathered foreskin down. Phil bites his lip, because he can’t mouth at that delicate skin, but he wants to.

Steve reaches over to the bedside table. It’s on the opposite side from Phil, and Steve’s body blocks his view. It turns out to be just lube; he squeezes some out in his hand and goes back to stroking his cock.

Phil’s pants are beginning to feel a little snug, but Steve said no touching, and he’s sure that applies to his own cock as well.

Steve arches his back, hips thrusting forward into the air. Then he takes more lube and reaches further down, past his cock, to his ass.

Phil barely holds back his groan.

From the way Steve is laying, he can’t see anything. He wishes he could, yet he’s stuck in this chair. God, the way Steve’s mouth falls open as he fingers himself, reaches in, stretching, stroking, Phil finds it hard to swallow. Steve moans in that way Phil knows he’s found his prostate, and he’s stroking it as best he can, legs hiked up to bring his ass closer.

Then Steve rolls over on his side, back to Phil. He reaches behind and continues to finger himself, but this time, Phil can see. Steve fucks himself with his fingers, thrusting shallowly, and then holds them in as he strokes himself inside.

Phil’s just about panting now, and his pants are definitely far too tight.

Steve stops and reaches toward the bedside table again. This time, he pulls out a vibrating anal plug.

Phil wonders distantly if he’s stopped breathing.

Steve turns around onto his back again so that Phil can see his face. Steve considers the plug for a moment, and then, slowly, presses it against his lips. The first lick is tentative as he tastes the toy. Phil can see him think about it, wanting a cock to suck on, but all he has right now (in this show he’s giving Phil) is the toy. Steve licks it several times, eyes closed and moaning like it’s Phil’s cock he’s licking.

Phil shifts in the chair. He realizes, with a start, that he’s gripping the arms tightly. He tries to loosen his grip, but his hands feel too stiff.

Stiff. Ha. Phil stifles a strangled laugh.

Phil’s eyes rake over Steve’s body. God, he’s gorgeous. Phil eyes trail over Steve’s thin waist and down to his round ass. Phil loves that ass.

He must make a sound, because Steve chuckles for the briefest of moments. Then he twists so his body is turned toward Phil, but he’s not looking at him. One arm reaches underneath a leg to work the plug into him.

Steve turns the vibration on to the highest setting, the base of the plug visibly moving. Steve doesn’t keep quiet; he lets every groan and gasp out as he pushes the vibrating plug inside him at just the right angle. Steve’s hand flies over his cock, hard and leaking, and it takes Phil a moment to register that Steve’s moans change.

Steve is chanting, “Phil. God, yes, Phil, right there. Phil…”

Phil is going to come in his pants soon.

Steve starts jerking himself faster, and he falls to the side, face pressed into the mattress. He keeps his body on show, though. Phil can still half see his face, but Steve’s eyes are tightly shut.

Steve comes with Phil’s name on his lips; Phil feels like he’s run a mile.

Slowly, Steve shuts off the vibrating plug, but he doesn’t take it out. He breathes for a few minutes, and then stands. Phil can see the plug in his ass, and it’s a gorgeous sight. Steve picks up the robe off the floor, uses it to wipe his hands off, and goes to the bathroom.

Phil’s not sure what to do now. He stays seated in the chair partially because he doesn’t trust himself to stand up.

It’s only a moment later that Steve returns. He’s still naked, but this time, he meets Phil’s eyes and smiles. He walks over, and though his cock is soft, Phil’s eyes wander down to it. Steve has cleaned up quickly, wiping his stomach clean. Phil wonders if he still has the plug in.

Phil hopes he does.

“Have fun?” Steve asks, leaning above Phil with his hands on the arms of the chair, right in front of Phil’s own.

It takes a moment for Phil to find his voice. “Yes,” he says. “I mean, should I have seen something I shouldn’t have, I would have. Yes. I mean-” He can’t find the words he wants to say.

Steve chuckles and says, “If you had seen something, of course.” He leans in and kisses Phil.

Phil sighs into it, and he finally unclenches his hands so he can grab Steve’s head and hold him close.

“Thank you,” he says when they break apart.

Steve’s grin is wicked. “Don’t thank me yet.”

He sinks to the floor and undoes Phil’s pants. The relief is instantaneous, and Phil moans just from that. Steve wastes no time in swallowing Phil down.

It feels like no time at all before Phil is coming down Steve’s throat. Steve swallows his come, and when he’s cleaned off Phil, he tucks him away before coming up for a kiss.

Against his mouth, Steve whispers, “After dinner, you can do more than look.”

Steve brings Phil’s hand to reach around him, and oh, there’s the plug still nestled inside of Steve.

Phil is a very lucky man indeed.


End file.
